Her Jealousy
by Vanilla Coated Love
Summary: 5. This is what happens if you choose mangas over your girlfriend.   A response for the GAOWC: Are you for real.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**A response for the GAOWC: Are you for real.**

**EDITED VERSION.**

* * *

><p><em>When guys get jealous, it's actually kinda cute. When girls get jealous, prepare for World War III.<em>

**HER JEALOUSY**

**Mikan Sakura**

_The nerve of that guy._

A wonderful Saturday morning. That's how my day started. I kept on expecting; today's a very important day for me…for us. But hell, he just had to ruin everything. I barged inside the dining hall with both of my hands clenched into a fist. My friends are already at our usual table, chatting. And without taking a tray I joined them and laid my head on the table.

"Let me guess," Sumire said before anybody could ask, "He forgot."

"Yes." I mumbled.

Anna, who was sitting right next to me, patted my back, "That's okay, Mikan."

"It's not okay." Sumire told Anna. "When it was me and Koko's first month together as a couple he bought me gifts and we ate dinner."

"Natsume's different." Ruka mumbled. Everyone at the table looked at him, surprised.

"Don't you dare defend you best friend, Ruka. Even if he's the Natsume Hyuuga that doesn't mean that he could just forget that today is their first monthsary!" Sumire snapped. I was glad that Sumire's helping me out. For her, when it comes to a boy and girl relationship everything had to be perfect.

"I remembered when it was you and Hotaru." Koko said, "You practically let Hotaru take pictures of you that day."

Ruka's face turned all red. Who wouldn't forget that day? He didn't know what to give Hotaru for a gift so when the day finally arrived she asked her boyfriend to model for her. The next day pictures of Ruka in a bunny suite scattered all over the high school division, the animals helped too. Ruka didn't mind at all…because it was their monthsary. Even if it means abusing his Alice.

"Best day of my life." Hotaru commented as she took a bit of her crab sticks.

"See what I mean?" Sumire said. Everyone was looking at her now. "We've been waiting for six years for those two to be together and when finally they are…"

"He forgets." I finished.

Hotaru gave Sumire an icy glare, "You're not helping."

"What did he say?" Yuu asked. He's different now. At sixteen, Yuu doesn't were those glasses anymore. It was something Anna suggested two years ago. "I thought you guys were working on a science project?"

I recalled the events that took place a few hours ago, "He said that he'd rather read mangas."

* * *

><p>We were working on our science project that was due on Monday. We were assigned partners and yes, Natsume was my partner. He didn't show any signs about tomorrow. One month. A month has already passed. How fast. I thought that he's silent about it because he'll surprise me. Big whoop. We talked about it the whole night in his room up until it was already late. Next thing I knew I woke up sleeping on Natsume's bed.<p>

I found him lying down on the sofa, still asleep. I checked the clock, 7:13 A.M. Today's the day. I got out of bed and went towards Natsume.

I shook him. Slowly his eyes opened, "Good morning." I whispered.

He grinned, "Morning, Mikan."

Then he did the craziest thing.

He went back to sleep.

"Calm down, Mikan." I told myself. But it was clear as day already. I grabbed his arm and with all my strength I pulled him.

His body fell down with a THUMP. "What was that for?" Now he's awake.

My hands were on my hips. With my hair still messy, I demanded, "How could you forget!"

He sat up, "Forget what?"

Oh no he didn't.

"You jerk." I pointed a finger at him, "It's our first month together. Our monthsary!"

"Monthsary?" He stifled a laugh, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

I kept a cool face, "Yes. Monthsary. It's when you and I celebrate because we've survived a month together. We could go watch a movie or something."

Natsume isn't the kind of person who would do stuff like that. We're not that kind of a couple. We don't hold hands in public or anything. Our relationship is private but I know that he cares, that he loves me. He told me so. Now I'm not so sure.

Then he said it, "I'd rather read mangas."

I turned to leave suddenly a fire lit up in front of me. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Stop using your Alice." He promised me that he won't use his Alice, only when it's needed. The flame continued to grow.

"Just nullify it."

And I did.

* * *

><p>"Whoa. He said that?" Nonoko asked after I told them what happened.<p>

I nodded. I am so miserable.

"Those mangas! He reads them all the time, holds them with care and everything." It was true. Even before, you wouldn't see him without a manga in hand. "And have you seen his bookshelf? God. He loves those mangas more than me."

Mochu gave a low whistle, "Somebody's jealous."

Nonoko kicked Mochu from under the table. She turned to face me, "You know that's not true, Mikan."

I don't even know what true anymore.

_What am I going to do? _

"Revenge." Koko spoke up. When Koko suddenly speaks it simply means that he read someone's mind. In this situation, he read mine. I lower my nullification Alice when I'm with my friends. I really don't mind that Koko can read my thoughts. I guess I got used to it.

_What are you talking about?_

Koko was smiling at me. The others were confused, not knowing what me and the mind reader's conversation.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Mikan." Koko said with a smile.

An idea clicked. I grinned and nodded at Koko.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUME HYUUGA<strong>

When I opened my eyes I knew that something wasn't right. I fell asleep under the shade of the Sakura tree. I've never seen Mikan since she left this morning. Monthsary. Yeah. Right. Who celebrates occasions like that?

I yawned. That's when I felt it. My manga was gone and something else.

And I know who took it. Who else? Mikan, of course.

I searched for her the whole afternoon. Not in her room. Not in central town. The classrooms were all locked. There was only one place left then.

I ran towards the boy's dormitory. I shouldn't have given her my spare key.

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough."<p>

I stared at her, sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Where is it?" I asked her.

Mikan pointed at the my shelf full of mangas, "I just put it back." Her voice monotone. This is her angry voice. Even if she's mad, she still looks like an angel. My angel.

I sighed, "Not the damn manga. Where's my Alice?"

She had an eyebrow raised, "My my, Natsume. You think I stole your Alice?"

I closed the door behind me. "Who else in this Academy has the Stealing Alice?"

She smirked, my signature look, "Just me."

"I want my Alice back." I took a step towards her but stopped. I was suddenly trapped by flames. It's inside her. My Alice.

Her right hand reached out, fire flickered. "We need some rules, dear." She said.

She's using my Alice against me. This girl is good.

"This is pathetic, Mikan."

"I'll burn your mangas if you don't listen." She hissed at me.

I rolled my eyes. She wouldn't do that but nonetheless I said, "The rules?"

The flames disappeared around me. She cleared her throat,"First. Movies, every Friday night. Second. Fluff puffs, one dozen. Third-"

"Are you for real?" This is unbelievable. What kind of rules were those?

She glared at me, "It's not my fault that you forgot."

I couldn't believe it, "The whole one month anniversary thing? That's why you took my Alice?"

"Yes." Her legs crossed.

I walked towards her, grabbing her hand and pulled her to me, "You idiot. You seriously want me to celebrate this pathetic thing?"

"No, it's not pathetic." I heard her say.

I wrapped my arms around her, "We shouldn't be counting our days, weeks, months, or even years together. I don't care about that. All long as I'm with you, that's all that matters. You said so yourself…forever is just around the corner."

She looked up, "You're still a jerk for forgetting." She then closed her eyes with her hands together. Seconds later a red Alice Stone was there. "Here." She said as she inserted my Alice to my body.

"Thanks." I chuckled, "Your third rule?"

She crossed her arms, "Tell me you love more than your mangas."

It was silly, I thought. The things that I do for this woman. I tucked her hair behind her ear bent down and whispered, "I love you more than my stupid mangas. More than anything else."

"Great!" Just like that she was happy. She changes moods fast. She grabbed my wrist, "Let's go to central town. I heard a new store just opened!" She smiled at me, she was still the same Mikan from all those years again but now, she's stronger and more independent. Same old Polka.

I nodded, "Hey, Mikan?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy monthsary."

She smiled and tugged me harder but I let go of her hand.

"You go ahead. I'll meet you at the bus stop."

She looked at me suspiciously but agreed, "Okay."

When she was gone, it started. I coughed repeatedly, my chest started to ache again. I covered my mouth with my hand and coughed. There was blood. I used the Healing Alice stone that Mikan made for me all those years before. Damn my Alice type. Just give me more time with her. That's all I ask. I can't let her live life without me there, protecting her.

Minutes later I went to the bus stop and found Mikan, "What took you so long?" She complained.

I smirked. "Just read some mangas."

"What?" Then she gave me a long lecture about it.

I don't need her to worry about me right now. Not today. Today is a special day for us.

_My girl got jealous of my mangas._

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>My first one shot. And first story with the characters having Alices. :) <strong>

**I changed my pen name from **_**vanilla143**_** to **_**Vanilla Coated Love**_**. **

**Add me on FACEBOOK! ****_http:/ www. facebook. com/ vanillaffn **(delete the spaces in between)**_ _Yas Chan_ is my name there :)**

**I just thought of it when Ms. _Ria Lee _gave the challenge.**

**Don't forget to leave a review. :) Thanks, guys.**

**-Vanilla (5/12/2011)**


End file.
